Drigo
Drigo '''is a newly discovered beast from New Genesis who has been said to be one of the most highly intellegent of his kind. He currently was trained under the High-Father and is now the guard dog for the king's home, and a playmate for his younger daughter Sera. Apperance His body is made up of unique skin that is durable as well as smooth with no hair or folicle on it, which doesn't go for it's bird-like face and horse-like hair on the back of it's head. Other than that it's most unique feature is it's skin is pure white with rows of razor-sharp teeth like a shark. Personality Drigo was seemed like a wild-animal when first discovered, but right after viewing a farmer using his tools he instantly saw this and could do the same thing the farmer has done. Not only that, but he has the intellegence to show emotions like a normal being, but not enough to show the ability to talk using normal words. History '''Drigo '''was discovered inside a meteor that fell from the Heavens and fell in front of The Highfather's home, New Genesis Scientist found him in a state of similar to Cryptobiosis. Though when he was awoken, his entire body regenerated back to full health, and attacked the scientist as it then ran towards the forests. Sometime later The Highfather managed to tame the beast and kept him as his guard to his castle and daughter in the his castle. After Diao returned home, Drigo was assigned along side her as an assistant to the every day tasks she was given by the High-Father. Power and Abilites *Super Strength' - It has been shown that Drigo is able to knock down the strongest New Gods with one single punch and can take powerful strikes against him. *'Super Speed' - His speed is extrodinary, though unlike The Flash who has used The Speed Force and Travel's at the Speed of Light, Drigo's speed isn't nearly as fast. Though his speed allows him to disappear in an instant then attack a person right away. *'High-Intellegence '- Drigo has been shown to be able to mimic moves just by one glace of the technique, also can figure out the way to take down an opponent. *'Immortallity '- The beast after exaimened by new scientist is determined to have similarites to New God Phsiology, and one example is their Aging process and the fact they can remain the way they are for centuries. *'Regenration'- When he was first discovered in his Cryptobiosis state, scientist assumed he might not ever awaken due to the lack of nutrition and fluids. However, a bit of air instantly regenrated his entire body to it's original state. Weakness *'Raion '''- Unlike any normal New God, who could die from just exposure to the material, Drigo is immune to a certain degree of being able to touch it. However, it is only for a limited time. Category:Phantombeast Category:Characters Category:New Gods Category:Male